Legacy of Baelborne Rock
|type = Side quest |creatures = Imp |dlc = Base }} Legacy of Baelborne Rock is a quest available in . Background Athel Baelborne just learned that he inherited an estate. Unfortunately, the estate appears to be haunted and is overrun by imps. Quick walkthrough #Speak to Athel in the Vale of the Guardians #Search the ruins #Investigate the tower #Report back to Athel #Find a book about Spirit Summoning #Talk to Tsiniuc #Bury Claudie Themond's items in Themond Mine #Speak to Claudie's ghost #Complete one of the following: ##Break the curse ##Tell Athel to leave #Complete the quest Walkthrough Athel Baelborne has set up camp outside the ruins of Baelborne Rock. When spoken to, he will explain that he has inherited an estate from his father, Maurice Baelborne, and was disappointed to find that the estate was a haunted ruin. He will ask the Vestige to search the ruins and find the ghost preventing him from entering. Search the ruins, which will contain multiple Imps. The first location will contain Claudie's Journal. Taking the journal will trigger the appearance of a female ghost, Claudie, who will read aloud from her journal about her forbidden love to her master, Maurice. Maurice's ghost will then appear and will say that he has missed her. The second location will have a Broken Necklace, which will trigger the appearance of the two ghosts again once taken. Maurice is shown to be proposing to Claudie with his mother's necklace. The third location holds a Bloodstained Tunic. The scene unfolds to show the ghosts of Claudie, Maurice, and Maurice's mother, who is wielding an axe. She has accused Claudie of stealing her necklace from her son. Maurice will simply stand back, refusing to defend Claudie, and instead will say that she might have stolen the necklace as a result of possibly being overworked. The events of the scene will show that Claudie was taken and locked within tower while she was alive. Inside the tower is a bedroll, Claudie's skeleton, and her last entry. Report back to Athel, who was injured after attempting to enter the ruins. Once informed of Claudie's spirit, Athel will refuse to abandon the property, insisting that the Vestige should go to Daggerfall's Mages Guild to find a book about Spirit Summoning. Once in the Mages Guild, ask Eilina for the location of a spirit summoning book. She will direct the Vestige to the library upstairs. After finding the book, The Reality of Spirits, Tsiniuc will warn the Vestige of the dangers of spirit summoning. He will explain that he has heard that they have entered the ruins of Baelborne Tower, and offers advice given to him by his master. Tsiniuc will offer to help the Vestige in summoning the spirit so as not to undo the Baelborne curse, and will ask questions regarding the spirit. Answering the questions wrong will cause Tsiniuc to withdraw his offer. The correct answers in this order are: Claudie, A necklace, and either Revenge or Love. If Tsiniuc retracts his offer, he will simply suggest that the Vestige should go to Themond Mine behind the Daggerfall Cathedral. There, Claudie's items will need to be buried within the mine, which will be filled with Red Rook Bandits. Once the items are buried, her spirit will appear. If Tsiniuc's offer is accepted, he will tell the Vestige to go to the gravesite by the Daggerfall Cathedral, and will take Claudie's items that were retrieved from the ruin and bury them in order to summon her spirit. Upon arrival, the Vestige will meet Claudie's spirit. Claudie's response will not differ regardless of whether or not Tsiniuc aided the Vestige. She will appear distressed, and will explain that, while she was alive in the tower, she also carried an unborn baby, and prayed for her child to be saved. Before dying, she had made a deal with a Daedra, who had spared the child's life by letting them live in Oblivion. They then placed a curse on the waterfall in Baelborne Rock, located near the Lady Stone. She will beg the Vestige not to break the curse. Afterwards, the Vestige can choose to either break the curse or tell Athel to leave the ruins. Activating the Daedric Warding Stone at the bottom of the cursed waterfall will break the curse and trigger the appearance of Tachnim, the Daedra that Claudie had made a deal with. Tachnim will be hostile towards the Vestige, saying that Claudie's child serves the Daedra, and is upholding the bargain that was made. In order to break the curse, Tachnim will need to be killed. Afterwords, report back to Athel, who can be found in Baelborne Tower. He will tell the Vestige that a man had fallen through the tower from the sky, and that he is being nursed for his injuries. The Vestige can say that the man appears to be the person that they had met in Daggerfall, and that they must be Claudie's son, Stefan Themond. Afterwords, Athel will reward the Vestige with the Baelborne Signet and a leveled amount of . If the Vestige chooses not to break the curse, they can return to Athel and tell him to leave. Doing so will cause him and his guards to turn hostile and attack. After his guards are defeated, Athel's body can be found at the bottom of a cliff, with Claudie's spirit and Tachnim overlooking from the top of it. She will say that the curse will remain, and that she had never asked what had happened to her child, but is comforted to know that Tachnim still honors the bargain. Afterwords, she will reward the Vestige with the Baelborne Signet and a leveled amount of . Rewards *Baelborne Signet *91–377 *Breaking the Curse and killing Tachnim the Daedra results in a small amount of Fighters Guild XP Updates *Patch 1.0.1:Tanchim now yells at only you when interacting with the rune, instead of everyone in the region, including most of Daggerfall City.Patch 1.0.1 Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests